Bully
by Missgzb
Summary: jangan pernah membully, kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirimu setelah itu. Bangtan fic. GS. DLDR. RnR


.

 **Brak..**

Meja tersebut dipukul keras oleh Kim Himchan, napas yeoja berumur 24 tahun itu naik turun dan wajahnya memerah. Mata marblenya menatap tajam pada namja -yang merupakan adiknya- yang sedang berbaring di sofa kuning dengan psp hitam di tangannya

" sebenarnya apa maumu hah?! Kau membuatku malu! " teriak Himchan

" aku hanya ingin melakukannya " jawab Kim Namjoon santai tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar psp. Namja yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya itu terlihat sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan amarah Himchan sedangkan para maid di rumah mereka sudah gemetar ketakutan karena Himchan terlihat seperti akan meledak oleh amarahnya sendiri

Geram dengan sikap acuh adiknya, Himchan merebut psp dari tangan Namjoon dan membantingnya ke lantai hingga hancur

" yak! " bentak Namjoon, ini psp kelima yang dibanting oleh sang kakak dalam setengah tahun ini

" tatap noona ketika sedang bicara! Sebenarnya apa maumu! Kau bertingkah seperti berandalan, itu memuakkan kau tahu! Kau pikir itu sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan! "

Namjoon bangkit dari sofa dan menatap Himchan " itu urusanku! Dan kau jangan ikut campur! Urusi urusan brengsekmu sendiri "

" mwo! Aku ini kakak sekaligus walimu jadi aku punya tanggung jawab atas dirimu! Kau pikir aku tidak sibuk hah! Aku punya belasan rapat dan harus menundanya hanya karena pihak sekolah memanggilku untuk membicarakan tentang tindakan brengsekmu itu! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau melakukan tindakan brengsek yang hanya dilakukan oleh berandalan itu, aku malu Kim Namjoon! Aku malu! "

" tidak usah datang saja! Aku juga tidak menginginkan kau datang! Apa kau tidak sadar kau itu sangat menyebalkan?! Kau itu manusia paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui Kim Himchan! Seharusnya kau menyadari hal itu brengsek! "

 **Plakk..**

Pipi Namjoon sakit dan panas, tanda kemerahan yang cukup besar menghiasi pipi putihnya, Himchan menunjuk wajah Namjoon dengan jari telunjuknya

" kau! "

" apa?! apa?! kenapa hanya ditampar?! "

Himchan mendorong Namjoon " brengsek! Masuk kamar dan renungkan kesalahanmu! Noona akan mencabut semua fasilitasmu jika sampai akhir semester ini kau tidak juga berubah "

" terserah! " Namjoon meraih tas yang sedari tadi diletakkannya di lantai dan berjalan menuju kamarnya lalu membanting pintu cukup keras, meninggalkan Himchan yang sedang berusaha menenangkan diri

.

" bagaimana? "

Himchan mendongak mendapati sekretarisnya Minseok

" apa? kau juga hadir dalam rapat jadi- "

" aku tidak bertanya soal rapat tapi aku bertanya soal adikmu " namja berpipi chubby itu duduk di depan Himchan

CEO Kim corp itu menghembuskan napas berat " aku sudah kehabisan cara untuk menghadapinya "

" kurasa dia hanya sedang mencari perhatianmu "

" aku memberinya cukup uang setiap minggu Minseok-ah "

Namja keturunan Korea-Cina itu menggeleng " bukan uang Himchan tapi perhatian, emosinya tidak stabil sejak dia kehilangan orang tua kalian "

Himchan menatap namja di depannya " aku juga kehilangan Minseok-ah tapi aku tidak bertingkah seperti dia "

" kau dan dia berbeda "

Himchan terdiam lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela kaca besar yang menampilkan pemandangan malam Gangnam " entahlah "

Minseok bangkit " mungkin kau bisa mengambil cuti untuk pergi berlibur dengannya, itu bisa jadi langkah yang bagus untuk membuat kalian dekat dan saling mengerti "

" akan kupertimbangkan. Berkas untuk rapat dengan Park corp sudah selesai? "

Minseok mengangguk dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana coklat yang dikenakannya " besok pagi akan kuletakkan di mejamu, pulanglah kau terlihat sangat lelah "

Himchan menoleh pada tumpukan kecil berkas yang belum dipelajari dan ditandatangani olehnya " aku masih punya pekerjaan, pulanglah lebih dulu "

Minseok terkekeh dan mengacak surai Himchan lembut " tidak ada sekretaris yang pulang sebelum atasannya pulang. aku akan membantumu "

.

Bang Yongguk mengumpat untuk ke sekian kali, dirinya benar-benar lelah hari ini. yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah ranjangnya yang nyaman dan Himchan yang akan memanjakannya namun keinginan tersebut harus ditunda lantaran acara makan malam dengan rekan bisnis dan dia yang berada jauh dari Himchan

" brengsek! "

.

" kau dimana hyung? Balapannya akan segera dimulai " tanya Jimin. Dia duduk di atas kap Cadillac Force biru miliknya dengan dua wanita panggilan

" 2 menit lagi, berapa orang yang menantangku malam ini? " Namjoon menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya

" 3, taruhannya 5000 dolar " ujar Jimin lalu turun dari kap mobilnya saat melihat Ferrari GT Force merah memasuki kawasan yang dijadikan tempat balapan liar, dia lalu menoleh pada seorang namja yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya

" siapkan pestanya malam ini "

" kupikir kau tidak datang " ujar Hoseok saat Namjoon keluar dari mobilnya, dia lalu segera memeriksa mobil Namjoon. Namja ahli mekanik itu menatap laptopnya yang sedang memperlihatkan data mobil Namjoon dengan serius

Namjoon bersandar di Alfa Romeo putih milik Yoongi, menatap Hoseok yang sedang memeriksa mobilnya " apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku tidak datang Hoseok-ah? "

Hoseok menoleh sebentar dan terkekeh " kakakmu, dia terlihat seperti akan meledak siang tadi "

Jimin menepuk pundak Hoseok lalu menyerahkan sekaleng bir pada Namjoon " lalu menurut hyung, Himchan noona akan menyita semua fasilitas Namjoon hyung seperti yang selalu noona katakan setiap akhir kemarahannya? Itu akan terjadi jika kulit Yoongi noona menjadi coklat "

" aku mendengarnya brengsek! Bisakah kau tidak menyangkutpautkan setiap masalah dengan warna kulitku? " ujar Yoongi yang baru saja muncul dan langsung menjitak kepala Jimin

" noona kejam " ringis Jimin

Yoongi mengangkat tangan kirinya bersiap untuk memukul kepala Jimin lagi namun Namjoon memegang tangannya

" emosi tidak baik untuk wajahmu "

Yoongi menghempas tangan Namjoon " kau tidak boleh kalah malam ini, aku punya sesuatu yang hebat untuk pesta nanti "

Namjoon tersenyum " aku menantikan sesuatu yang hebat itu "

" balapannya akan segera dimulai Namjoon-ah, masuklah ke mobil " Hoseok selesai memeriksa mobil Namjoon

Yoongi kembali menahan tangan Namjoon sebelum namja blonde pucat itu masuk ke dalam mobil " jangan sampai kalah "

Namjoon hanya menyeringai lalu masuk ke dalam mobil. Jimin lalu menggandeng tangan Yoongi menuju tenda, menyusul Hoseok yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu

.

" dimana Namjoon? " tanya Himchan pada Xing, kepala pelayan di rumah mereka

" tuan sedang pergi nona "

" dia balapan lagi? " Himchan memijat pelan lehernya yang terasa kaku

" sepertinya nona "

Himchan melirik jam antik yang menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga pagi " pergilah beristirahat "

Xing membungkuk sopan kemudian berjalan menuju ruangannya setelah Himchan masuk ke dalam kamar. Hati Xing nyeri mengetahui keadaan keluarga tempatnya mengabdi sekarang, lima tahun lalu keluarga ini tidak seperti ini. Himchan tidak gila kerja dan Namjoon adalah anak yang sopan dan penurut

.

Jung Daehyun keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil cemilan, sebenarnya dia bisa saja membangunkan maid untuk membuatkannya sesuatu namun ini terlalu larut untuk membuat mereka bekerja lagipula dia yakin jika mereka sudah sangat lelah karena telah bekerja seharian. Daehyun membuka kulkas dan meraih sekotak chese cake lalu dua botol jus jeruk dan menaruhnya di atas nampan, dia juga menaruh dua potong roti isi daging. Setelah merasa cukup dia pun kembali ke ruang kerja dengan nampan berisi cemilan untuknya, langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pigura besar di dekat ruang kerjanya, pigura berisi foto keluarganya

" aku sangat merindukan kalian "

.

Suara dentuman musik dan lampu warna-warni menghiasi ruangan ini, sekumpulan manusia berkumpul di tengah ruangan dan menggerakkan tubuh mereka mengikuti musik yang sedang dimainkan Yoongi.

" MAKE SOME NOISE! " teriak yeoja berkulit pucat dengan balutan bikini hijau seksi itu semakin membuat orang-orang itu menggila, Namjoon memberi segelas vodka yang langsung diteguk habis oleh Yoongi lalu Jimin yang juga berada di tengah ruangan bersama orang-orang yang menggila karena musik Yoongi dan Hoseok yang sibuk mencumbu dan menggerayangi tubuh yeoja yang baru ditemuinya

" aku menyukai kejutannya " bisik Namjoon di telinga Yoongi dan yeoja itu hanya meresponnya dengan senyum. Kejutan yang dimaksud Yoongi adalah dirinya yang menjadi dj malam ini di pesta kemenangan Namjoon. Yoongi memang sudah lama sekali tidak menjalani hobinya yang satu ini dan Namjoon menyukai setiap permainan Yoongi. Namjoon, Yoongi, dan Hoseok sudah bersahabat sejak SMP sedangkan Jimin dan Namjoon sudah bersahabat sejak TK

" MAKE US CRAZY SUGA! " teriak sekumpulan orang di tengah ruangan yang dipimpin oleh Jimin saat musik yang dimainkan Yoongi berhenti. Suga adalah nama dj milik Yoongi

" really? Are you ready?! " teriak Yoongi

" yes! "

" once again, are you ready?! "

" yes! "

" give us your fucking beat! " teriak Jimin

" eat this bitches! " Yoongi kembali memainkan musiknya

.

Chanyeol merenggangkan tubuhnya dan menatap jam dinding besar di samping tv, dia lalu bangkit dan membuka pintu kamar Jimin untuk mengecek apakah adiknya itu sudah pulang atau belum dan lagi Chanyeol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kamar Jimin yang tampak rapi tanpa sang pemilik kamar

" sampai kapan kau akan terjebak di duniamu yang buruk itu Jimin-ah? "

.

" Namjoon belum juga kembali? " tanya Himchan saat tidak melihat adiknya di meja makan di waktu sarapan

" belum nona, sepertinya tuan menginap di rumah temannya "

Himchan mengangguk lalu duduk untuk menikmati sarapannya " tolong siapkan keperluanku, aku akan pergi ke Beijing setelah rapat dengan CEO Park "

Xing membungkuk " baik nona "

" nona, tuan Namjoon baru saja tiba " ujar seorang maid

" suruh dia kesini "

Maid tersebut membungkuk lalu pergi. Tak lama kemudian Namjoon muncul dengan penampilan berantakan dan tubuh bau alkohol

" ada apa? " tanyanya dingin lalu duduk

" begitukah sapaanmu untukku? Dimana sopan santunmu? "

Namjoon berdecak " katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, aku lelah "

" noona akan pergi ke luar negeri selama seminggu "

" aku tidak peduli "

Himchan menahan emosinya yang siap meledak, entah kenapa setiap berbicara dengan adiknya Himchan seperti gunung api yang siap meletus " saat noona kembali nanti kita akan pergi berlibur "

" pergilah berlibur sendiri " kata Namjoon malas, entah ini janji –pergi berlibur- yang ke berapa yang dikatakan Himchan padanya

" kali ini liburannya benar-benar akan terjadi. Noona janji "

Namjoon mendengus " aku tidak peduli bahkan jika liburan yang kau rencanakan itu benar-benar terjadi aku tidak akan ikut "

 **Prang..!**

Himchan membanting cangkir teh hijaunya " aku berusaha baik padamu "

Namjoon bangkit " aku tidak butuh, aku tidak butuh semua kebaikanmu! " Namjoon lalu berbalik dan berhenti setelah dua kali melangkah " dan dengan suara serak dia berkata " aku hanya ingin appa dan eomma kembali, hanya itu. Aku tidak menuntut hal brengsek lainnya "

Himchan kembali duduk dengan kedua telapak tangan menutupi wajahnya, dia terisak disana dengan punggung bergetar setelah Namjoon menghilang di ujung tangga " aku juga tidak menginginkan mereka pergi Namjoon-ah, kenapa kau menyalahkanku atas semua ini? "

.

Yoongi menaiki tangga dengan langkah terhuyung, dirinya mengutuk alkohol yang membuatnya seperti ini. Saat tiba di ujung tangga dia melihat seorang wanita panggilan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar orang tuanya, Yoongi berdecak. Dia muak melihat pemandangan yang hampir setiap pagi dilihat olehnya

" apa yang kau lakukan disini jalang? "

Wanita itu mendecih " lihat dirimu sendiri nona, kau lebih terlihat seperti jalang dibandingkan diriku "

Yoongi hanya memakai bikini warna hijau yang ditutupi mantel bulu semata kaki berwarna hitam putih, kaus dan celana pendek jins miliknya ada di mobil

" tidak usah mengurusi penampilanku pecundang setidaknya aku tidak sepertimu yang menjual tubuh pada lelaki berumur demi lembaran won "

" brengsek " wanita itu hendak menampar Yoongi namun Yoongi dengan cepat menarik tangannya hingga dia tersungkur, melihat itu Yoongi pun menginjak punggungnya dengan kaki yang terbalut ankle botts hitam

" akh.. "

Yoongi pun menendang kepala wanita itu lalu membuka dompetnya dan membuang sepuluh lembar uang seratus ribu won ke wajah sang wanita sebelum pergi meninggalkannya

.

" selamat pagi hyung " sapa Jimin pada Chanyeol yang sedang sarapan. Park Chanyeol tersenyum lebar meskipun hatinya miris melihat penampilan Jimin yang berantakan

" kau sudah pulang? kemarilah, sarapan bersamaku "

Jimin menggeleng sambil memegangi kepalanya " tidak hyung, aku akan beristirahat. Aku lelah "

" tidak pergi ke sekolah? "

Jimin merenggangkan tubuhnya " kelas akan dimulai pukul 11 nanti "

Chanyeol menghampiri Jimin dan mengusap wajah adiknya " baiklah, hyung akan menyimpan sarapanmu. Pergilah beristirahat "

" nde hyung. Bye " Jimin berjalan menuju kamarnya

" hyung berharap kau segera meninggalkan duniamu yang buruk itu Jimin-ah. Appa eomma, maafkan Chanyeol karena gagal mendidik Jimin " bisik Chanyeol lirih

.

" Gukkie "

" nde Hime " suara berat di seberang menyimpulkan jika sang pemilik suara –Bang Yongguk- baru saja bangun tidur

Himchan melihat jam di ponselnya, 9:38 " kau tidak pergi ke kantor? "

Yongguk memeluk gulingnya erat " sebentar lagi sayang, hari ini jadi pergi ke Beijing? "

Himchan memarkir Audinya di basement kantor " iya sayang, bagaimana denganmu? Jam berapa akan pergi ke Osaka? "

" setelah makan siang "

" bagaimana jika kita bertemu di Tokyo besok? " Himchan masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan angka 24

" setelah dari Osaka aku akan pergi ke LA, aku hanya dua jam berada di kota itu "

Himchan mendengus " bagaimana jika lusa di Paris? Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu "

Yongguk terkekeh, dia dan Himchan sangat sibuk tiga bulan ini hingga membuat mereka tidak pernah bertemu " baiklah Hime, sampai bertemu di Paris "

Himchan tersenyum lebar " aku sudah tidak sabar Gukkie "

Yongguk tertawa " nado Hime, I miss your body and your voice when you moans my name so loud "

Pipi Himchan memerah mendengar perkataan frontal dari Yongguk " byuntae Bbang "

" bagaimana Namjoon? Aku juga merindukan anak itu "

Himchan tersenyum membalas sapaan karyawannya saat dirinya keluar dari lift " dia baik, kami berencana pergi berlibur minggu depan "

Yongguk beranjak dari ranjangnya dan pergi ke balkon untuk menghirup udara pagi Milan " ide bagus Hime,kemana kalian akan pergi? Karibia? London? atau Rio? "

" entahlah Gukkie, kami berdua belum berbicara soal itu " mata Himchan menangkap sosok Minseok yang berdiri dengan setumpuk berkas di kedua tangannya

" aku berharap kalian benar-benar bicara dan liburannya menjadi nyata "

Himchan masuk ke ruangannya diikuti Minseok " yeah, aku akan berusaha. Baiklah, aku akan menelponmu malam nanti, aku mencintaimu Gukkie "

" nado sarange Hime " PIP

" mana? " tanya Himchan lalu duduk di kursinya

Minseok menyodorkan sebuah map berwarna hijau berisi berkas untuk keperluan rapat setengah jam lagi dengan CEO Park setelah menaruh setumpuk berkas lainnya di atas meja

" kau sudah bicara dengannya? "

Himchan mengangguk lalu mulai membaca berkas yang dikerjakan Minseok " sudah "

" lalu? "

Himchan mengangguk sejenak " dia setuju, kami akan pergi minggu depan. tolong urus semuanya "

" arraseo "

.

 **Brukk..**

" akhh.. " Jaebum mengaduh karena merasakan sakit di punggungnya. Jimin menendang lagi rusuk Jaebum hingga namja itu terbaring tak berdaya di lantai gudang yang kotor

" dasar lemah, hanya ini kekuatanmu? " cibir Jimin

Hoseok lalu menendang kepala Jaebum " jika kau lemah dan tidak kuat bertahan sebaiknya kau pergi dari sekolah ini "

Yoongi menyiram kepala Jaebum dengan milkshake strawberry miliknya " sekolah ini tidak butuh murid beasiswa miskin sepertimu "

Jaebum hanya bisa menerima perlakuan orang-orang yang merupakan teman kelasnya ini, dia tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan mereka. Jaebum adalah siswa yang masuk melalui jalur beasiswa karena prestasinya yang membanggakan. Awalnya dia merasa bahagia karena bisa masuk ke Bangtan International High School yang terkenal sebagai sekolah bertaraf internasional yang bermutu tinggi namun pada akhirnya dia menyesal karena di sekolah ini terdapat orang-orang yang membenci murid beasiswa seperti Jimin cs ditambah lagi dia juga miskin sehingga membuat mereka semakin ingin menyingkirkan dirinya karena menurut mereka dirinya tidak pantas bersekolah di sekolah seperti ini

Namjoon yang sejak tadi meminum jus jeruknya sembari menonton Jimin, Hoseok dan Yoongi mengerjai Jaebum pun berjalan ke sudut gudang tempat dimana teman-temannya mengerjai Jaebum

" kau lelah? "

Jaebum tidak menjawab karena seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, wajahnya dipenuhi lebam dan cairan kuning yang berasal dari gelas plastik yang dipegang Namjoon pun berpindah ke wajahnya yang sudah lengket dengan darah dan milkshake yang ditumpahkan oleh Yoongi beberapa menit lalu, setelah menyiram wajah Jaebum dengan jus jeruk Namjoon pun menendang wajah Jaebum. Jaebum berharap dia bisa menghilang saat ini

" sekolah ini tidak pantas untuk murid miskin sepertimu "

" benar hyung, dia hanya seperti kotoran di sekolah ini. Jaebum benar-benar tidak tahu diri " Jimin membenarkan perkataan Namjoon dia kemudian menjambak surai hitam Jaebum dan meninju lagi wajah yang sudah dipenuhi lebam dan kotoran itu

Namjoon lalu menginjak dada Jaebum " dan ini karena kau melapor pada Choi ssaem kemarin "

Hoseok menepuk bahu Namjoon dan Jimin " ayo tinggalkan dia "

" ya, biarkan dia tidur disini " Yoongi terkikik lalu mengeluarkan kunci gudang dari saku blazernya

Jimin tertawa keras " kau memang cerdas noona "

" khaja " Hoseok berbalik diikuti Namjoon, Yoongi dan Jimin

" kumohon.. jangan tinggalkan.. aku " erang Jaebum. Dia berusaha berdiri, Jimin, Hoseok, Namjoon dan Yoongi pun berbalik

" ternyata kau masih punya kekuatan, menarik " seringai Namjoon

Jaebum berusaha bangkit " biarkan..aku keluar "

" brengsek " umpat Hoseok lalu meraih kursi rusak di sampingnya dan berjalan kembali ke tempat Jaebum

 **Brugh..**

Kursi tersebut sukses mendarat di belakang kepala Jaebum dan membuat namja itu kembali tersungkur dengan kepala yang berdarah

" khaja " Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi namun dihempas oleh yeoja bermarga Min tersebut

" apalagi? Noona ingin menghajarnya? "

" dia.. tidak bergerak "

Hoseok menatap Jaebum yang terbaring di lantai. Dia lalu berjongkok dan memeriksa nadi Jaebum yang ternyata sudah tidak berdenyut. Orang tua Hoseok adalah dokter sehingga dia tahu cara memeriksa nadi seseorang dengan benar

" tidak mungkin " Namjoon menatap tidak percaya

Jimin menghampiri Hoseok dan dia dapat melihat jelas wajah pucat Hoseok " ada apa hyung? "

Hoseok mendongak " dia meninggal "

" mwo? Tidak mungkin! Kita hanya menghajarnya seperti biasa, ayolah hyung periksa lagi yang benar " jerit Jimin tertahan

" dia benar-benar meninggal Jimin-ah " Hoseok mengusap wajahnya kasar

Jimin mengacak surai hitamnya " bagaimana ini? kita..kita sudah membunuhnya "

Yoongi menghampiri Jimin " tenanglah Jimin-ah "

" bagaimana bisa tenang noona? Kau tidak lihat apa yang terjadi?! " teriak Jimin frustasi, wajar karena dia menghajar Jaebum lebih banyak dari Hoseok meskipun Hoseok yang membunuh Jaebum

" tenanglah Jimin-ah, jika kau panik masalah ini tidak akan selesai " ujar Hoseok frustasi

" tapi hyung..dia..dia..arrgh! shit! "

Namjoon menghampiri Jimin dan memegang kedua bahu sahabat sejak kecilnya itu

" semua akan baik-baik saja, aku janji. Tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk "

" tapi bagaimana jika..hyung..dia itu..kenapa harus seperti ini.. kita semua akan..arrgh..bagaimana ini hyung.. " racau Jimin

" kita harus menyingkirkan tubuh Jaebum " Hoseok bangkit lalu mengangkat tubuh Jaebum

" ya, kita harus menyingkirkan tubuh Jaebum dan menganggap tidak terjadi apa-apa hari ini " Namjoon melangkah menuju Hoseok dan membantu namja bermarga Jung itu mengangkat tubuh kurus Jaebum keluar

" see? Semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika tidak panik "

" tapi noona..bagaimana.. "

Yoongi meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Jimin " berbagai hal buruk di dalam kepalamu tidak akan terjadi, aku janji. Sekarang bantu kau membersihkan tempat ini "

Jimin mengangguk lalu mulai membantu Yoongi sedangkan Hoseok dan Namjoon membawa tubuh Jaebum ke mobil Namjoon. Suasana sekolah yang sepi karena telah berakhir sejak dua jam lalu menguntungkan mereka, yang harus mereka hindari adalah cctv namun itu bukan masalah yang besar mengingat menghindari cctv adalah keahlian Namjoon.

Dua jam kemudian mereka berhasil menyingkirkan mayat Jaebum beserta semua bukti ke hutan di pinggir Seoul yang jarang dilewati atas usul Hoseok

" ini akan menjadi rahasia kita " ucap Namjoon sembari menyetir

" nde, setelah ini kita harus bersikap biasa " tambah Yoongi sambil menatap kukunya yang terkena noda darah

" bersihkan dengan alkohol Yoongi-ya " usul Hoseok dan diangguki Yoongi sementara Jimin hanya terdiam sejak tadi dan hanya menatap keluar jendela

" Jimin-ah " panggil Hoseok

Jimin menoleh " ada apa hyung? "

" semua akan baik-baik saja,tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan "

Jimin mengangguk lemah mendengar perkataan Hoseok, dia kembali menatap keluar jendela. Hoseok pun memilih bersandar dan memejamkan mata berusaha melenyapkan kejadian hari ini dan menenangkan pikirannya

.

Jimin menutup pintu kamarnya kasar, dihiraukan pertanyaan Chanyeol tentang dirinya yang terlihat kacau saat pulang tadi. Diremas surai hitamnya dan menyembunyikan wajah di bantal. Dia begitu gelisah dan merasa takut

" Jimin-ah.. apa yang terjadi? " teriak Chanyeol dari balik pintu

" tidak ada hyung "

" kau terlihat kacau, apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi? "

" tidak, semua baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatirkan aku "

" baiklah, setelah ini kita akan makan malam. Hyung menunggumu "

" aku akan keluar setelah mandi " Jimin beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Yeah, air dingin mungkin bisa menenangkan pikirannya

Jimin mengernyitkan dahi saat lampu kamar mandi yang tidak menyala, dia berdecak dan keluar menemui Chanyeol di dapur

" apa yang terjadi dengan lampu di kamar mandiku? "

Chanyeol yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam pun menoleh " ada apa? "

" lampunya tidak menyala dan aku tidak suka gelap "

" hyung akan meminta petugas apartemen untuk memperbaikinya besok, pakailah kamar mandi milik hyung "

Jimin mendengus " merepotkan saja "

Setelah mandi dan makan malam, Jimin merebahkan diri di sofa dan membuka channel film di tv, Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja harus pergi karena ada urusan yang penting entah apa. Dia lalu memejamkan mata

Tap..tap..tap.. Jimin berada di sebuah lorong yang gelap dengan genangan air di lantai, dia pun menutup hidungnya saat mencium bau busuk yang menyengat

" dimana aku? "

.

.

TBC


End file.
